Ship Rules
Ships are offered for sale all across the 'verse and vary in quality and facilities. Whilst a budding Captain might find a good purchase and acquire a vessel with full workshop and Infirmary this is not guaranteed and many second hand dealers strip such items out of their vessels and offer them as upgrades. Over time the value of a ship depreciates which enables a Captain to pick up a ship far beyond his normal means if he doesn't mind it having several million miles on the clock and a severe rust problem. Vital Ship information The ship information profiles presented in the wiki are split into vital information in their right hand bar, a description or flavour text followed by any special notes and a Deck plan where available. This section will Detail these slots, and tell you any important details you need to know, Cost and Maintenance A Ships cost and Maintenance will typically be split into three numbers divided by a Slash in the following format. 20,000 / 4,000 / 1,000 200 / 400 / 500 These slashes Denote the age classes of the ship, going left to right as Brand New / 20 Years Old / 40 Years Old An older ship will be cheaper to buy, but her old nature will bite you in the ass on repairs and upkeep! Some ships may have one or more of these slots with an N/A. This denotes either the ship is too new of a design to have older models, or that it is unavailable for purchase at all. Tonnage and Cargo Tonnage is the total weight of your ship, it can be important to know in some landing zones or for some other ingame reasons. Cargo Capacity is the total weight of cargo your ship can carry, this can be mixed and matched as you go through the 'Verse picking up different assets. Cargo Capacity can also be converted to other uses (See Ship Upgrades). Crew And Passengers These numbers combined are the number of Beds and Bunks available on your ship. Beds are usually Single Occupancy bunks unless noted in their profiles (the Dragonfly for example having two top rate Double bed rooms for its Captain and one other lucky crew member). Crew bunks typically have easier access to the vital systems of the ship, and as such you want your trusted engineers and pilots occupying them for ease of access in an emergency. Likewise, Passengers wont want to be stuffed in with the crew and may refuse to travel with you if you don't have sufficient space. Crew may occupy Passenger spaces if you need. Some Ships may have "Specialist Occupancy" Passenger Spaces, Such as Prison Cells or Cryogenic Storage which will be noted on their profiles usually with an Asterisk *. Speed Speed Ratings go typically from a range of 1 to 9. These are an abstracted concept of the maneuverability, acceleration and long haul speed of your ship. Speed typically factors into certain downtime actions, but can influence ingame actions as well (like running a blockade to get to the planet for your adventure). Shuttle Pads These are Landing pads or External docking points which can accommodate a Shuttle or Shuttle Sized spacecraft such as a AFAS - Shinigami or Skiff Class vessels. Upgradable Space These are rooms which are designated for multi-use, and with some resources and elbow grease can be converted into specialist uses (See Ship Upgrades). Ship Notes Every ship has its little quirks: some good, some bad, and some frankly life threatening. Being a pilot or a mechanic means learning to love your ship whilst taking full advantage of the former and trying to avoid the latter. Each ship entry will document what Merits and Flaws it comes with. Ship Upgrades Ship Upgrades are done in downtime through the tinkering action, Below is a list of standardised upgrades that can be made to a ship. While Expansive, This list only covers generic upgrades. Others may be made by skill technicians. Category:Source book